De Fiestas y Lloviznas
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Minerva sabía que había cambiado, para bien cabe recalcar, ahora disfrutaba de cierto fenómeno climático muy interesante. Sin embargo, nunca se acostumbraría a la bulla que realizaba su gremio a la hora de celebrar. [Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island]
**¡He vuelto! ─claro que por el momento─ Y traigo conmigo el primer drabble de una fabulosa maga, Minerva Orland. No tiene perdón de Dios mi tardanza pero espero disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _De Fiestas y Lloviznas"_

 **.**

 **.**

En una tarde aparentemente tranquila en el Gremio de Sabertooh, se encontraba una de las magas más fuertes conocida como "la señorita" degustando un delicioso platillo cocinado por su compañera Yukino. El maestro, o sea el rubio hiperactivo de Sting, había salido a una reunión del Consejo Mágico y les dio la tarde libre a todos los miembros, he ahí la razón de su aburrimiento.

Estuvo un rato conversando con Rogue hasta que Yukino lo llamó y ambos se fueron juntos a quien sabe dónde, sonrió al ver lo unidos que se habían vuelto, se sorprendió a si misma con esa acción. Sus compañeros tenían razón, había cambiado bastante desde su regreso.

Ya no le interesaba ver sufrir a otras personas ni demostrar que la fuerza y magia lo era todo, ahora se preocupaba más por sus compañeros y convivía con ellos, cosa que antes le hubiera parecido repulsivo.

En ese transcurso de tiempo, no solo su actitud ha cambiado, también sus gustos. Cosas que antes le parecían desagradables ahora le gustaban, tomar como ejemplo el pasar el rato con sus compañeros, nunca antes lo había hecho. El considerar ese Gremio como una familia también está incluido, jamás supo que era tener una familia debido a los constantes maltratos de su padre, el cual estaba empeñado en hacerla "fuerte".

─ ¿Uh? ─ asomó su cabeza por la ventana a su costado al escuchar un sonido extraño que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sintió algo mojado caer en su nariz.

─ ¿Está lloviendo? ─ su pregunta obtuvo respuesta al sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza, cerró la ventana y vio como estas empañaban el vidrio.

─ Es muy tranquilizante… ─ susurró observando la llovizna, con una mano apoyada en la ventana. Mostró una ligera sonrisa mientras escucha el golpeteo de las gotas al chocar con el suelo.

Se recargó sobre su asiento con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a relajarse con aquel fenómeno natural tan cautivador.

─ Minerva-sama ─ sintió una sacudida ─ ¿Minerva-sama? ─ frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, perezosamente abrió los ojos para toparse con una peliplateada que la veía con pena.

─ Lo siento mucho, Minerva-sama, pero la cena ya está lista ─ con una tímida sonrisa le hablo, con la mirada parecía disculparse.

─Oh, ya veo. No los hagamos esperar más. ─ se levantó con la elegancia de una dama y acompaño a la fémina al comedor.

─ Minerva-sama, no es que quiera molestarla… ─ por el rabillo del ojo vio como jugueteaba con sus dedos ─ ¿Pero qué hacía allí sola?

─ Tu curiosidad no es molestia ─ respondió observándola ─ Solo estaba observando la lluvia, es bastante relajante.

─ ¿La lluvia? ─ una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ─ Es verdad, a Rogue-sama le gusta mucho leer cuando está lloviendo.

─ ¿Con qué a Rogue, eh? ─ vio como enrojecía ante la insinuación.

─ ¡No es lo qué Minerva-sama piensa! ─ soltó una pequeña risa al ver como cubría su rostro con sus manos en un vano intento por que no la viera.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que pienso? ─ cuestionó a la maga celestial y la vio colorarse hasta las orejas, nuevamente se echó a reír, pero dejo de hacerlo con descubrió que la observaba con curiosidad.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ preguntó. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de su compañera.

─ Nunca había escuchado a Minerva-sama reírse de esa forma tan… inocente ─ comenta ella con una mirada de nostalgia, la pelinegra guarda silencio.

─ Las cosas han cambiado ─ respondió con el rostro serio para luego esbozar una sonrisa ─ Supongo que para bien ─ ella devolvió el gesto.

Para ninguna fue sorpresa encontrar al Dragon Slayer de las sombras leyendo un libro muy concentrado, a el rubio parloteando sobre cualquier cosa con Orga y Lector, y a Rufus memorizando un poema.

─ Acertaste ─ susurró a la peliplata observando al pelinegro ─ Rogue ¿qué libro estás leyendo? ─ se acercó hasta donde estaba, él levanto la mirada.

─ Se llama _Deseos del Alma,_ es bastante interesante, sobre todo si se lee en un buen clima como este ─ contestó sin notar la mirada de la pelinegra ─ Vaya, Yukino tenía razón en decir que te gusta leer mientras llueve ─ disfrutó ver como el pelinegro ocultaba su sonrojo detrás del libro.

─ Hmp, no te preocupes, a mí también me gusta, no eres el único en el mundo ─ bromeó, riendo internamente por la expresión del joven.

─ L-La cena está servida ─ Yukino apareció para salvar al joven ─ ¡Qué bien, moría de hambre! ─ el rubio comenzó a comer ─devorar─ todo lo que podía. Se dedicó en silencio a observar a sus compañeros, no habían cambiado mucho, cerró los ojos rememorando los momentos que compartió con ellos, los volvió a abrir y se dispuso a comer con el sonido de la lluvia como única sinfonía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si Mashima no me da Rokino en el manga ¿Quién lo hará? ─ se va a su rincón emo porque ya vio los spoilers ─ ¿Es que Yukino no podía cachetear a Rogue? ¿O Minerva a Sting? Mi corazón está llorando, sinceramente esperaba aunque sea una mínima parte de Rokino ¡por lo menos una viñeta juntos! Pero no, Mashima quiere que el Fandom arda por las parejas. Sé que ya los aburrí con mis delirios así que solo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


End file.
